


Teaser Scenes from “Holoform Stamina Testing"

by the_mad_hellcat



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Old Mech, Holoform/Human, M/M, Mech/Human, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, valve play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_hellcat/pseuds/the_mad_hellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are sex scenes from the upcoming installment of "Holoform Stamina Testing".  Some may be thrown on the cutting room floor as the fic starts coming together but I thought I would share them to tease my beloved readers. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tractor Cab Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes from the next installment are peace offerings from the Mad_Ratchet muse for the cliff hanger ending to “The Sex Talk (After the Fact)”. 
> 
> Also my muses have only inspired me to write PWP for the past few weeks so I am going to be opening a new series where I will put up whatever random porn (some has a little redeeming plot) I write. Would love your constructive feedback because while I like to write porn, I am very self conscious about it.

Sam checked in Optimus’ office to see how he was feeling after the emergency shut down last night. Ratchet was still trying to figure out what part of the program caused Optimus’ sensors to overload. All Optimus did was bring up his holoform template and accidently brushed his fingers against the table, they hadn’t even made any adjustments to it yet to cause the sensors to flip out like they did. Optimus never had any issue adjusting to alt forms before and could normally adjust his outputs easily and no harm to his systems. Sam had freaked out last night and Ratchet ended up throwing him out of medical. Ironhide had taken Sam and Will out for a drive to calm them both down while Ratchet looked into the problem. By the time they had returned it was well after midnight, and Optimus was once against online and appeared to have suffered no ill effects from what happened. 

They would continue the testing tomorrow afternoon when Optimus’ schedule was clear but Sam wasn’t sure that was a good idea. He didn’t know if he could stand to watch Optimus go down like that, it reminded him of Egypt and that he could do without ever seeing again. 

The door to Optimus’ office was open, which surprised him but no one was inside. He shrugged and decided to check the Autobot hanger to see if Teller had seen him go for a drive, which he had. “Something was bugging the Big Boss,” he explained, “and he drove to the end of the run way behind the hanger and is just sitting there. I don’t think he wants to be disturbed, but you can try it.”

“Thanks,” Sam said, “I just want to make sure he is ok.”

“Don’t get upset if he tells you to fuck off,” Teller shook his head, “kid, he is not himself.”

“Thanks for the advice. All of it,” Sam half smiled as he walked out of the hanger and let his eyes adjust to the bright light of the desert in the afternoon. He looked around and saw Optimus exactly where Teller said he was, sitting at the end of the run way. Sam walked over to him slowly and when he got into normal hearing range he said, “I know you want to be alone. I just needed to see with my own eyes that you were ok.”

There was a rumble from the engine as a response but Sam didn’t know what that meant so he just stood there a moment. He took a deep breath and walked closer to the cab and noticed there was someone sitting on the hood of Optimus’ cab. “Hey,” Sam said running up to the cab, angry that someone who dare insult Optimus’ like that, “guy, you have no right to be up there!”

He turned toward Sam with a small smile on his face. Sam didn’t recognize the guy and he had at least seen everyone at the base, nor was he in uniform. He was in his late thirties or early forties, tanned white skin and there was something about his bright blue eyes that wasn’t quite right. He had shaggy black hair with dark blue highlights, kept under control by a dirty red truckers cap and his face was framed by a hint of a five o’clock shadow. The guy was tall with long, muscular legs and a broad equally muscular chest, there couldn’t have been an ounce of fat on him anywhere. He didn’t look like a body builder or that he worked out at a gym, just like a guy who had worked hard his entire life. He wore dirty blue jeans tucked into brown work boots, a soft looking worn red tartan flannel shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and unbuttoned enough to show a hint of a white undershirt. He was obviously a trucker and even more obviously gorgeous. “I think I can be on my own hood if I want to be,” the man replied in Optimus’ baritone voice, “although I appreciate your protective gesture.”

“Wow,” Sam said, staring open-mouthed at Optimus, looking over his holoform slowly and allowing himself to now enjoy the view, “you look amazing.”

“I am glad you approve,” Optimus had a shit-eating grin on his face, one he would never in a million years have imaged him having, “Major Lennox helped me to design this form after you had retired for the night, I asked him not to tell you the design was complete and wanted to show you myself. I am sorry I frightened you last night.”

“I don’t care about that, I care about how you are feeling now,” Sam said, “you are what is important to me.”

“You are so considerate, so caring,” Optimus said, “I am honored to be connected to you, Sam.”

“Are you sure you are feeling ok?” Sam said, “after a surge like that…?”

“Yes, I have been told I am behaving oddly,” he shrugged, “Ratchet has run every single scan he can think of and Ironhide is making sure everyone gives me plenty of space. I am not sure what he thinks I am going to do, but it must be dramatic.”

“You seem more thoughtful and agitated than normal that is all. Optimus, do Cybertronians dream?”

“We access memory files while we are in recharge but we do not dream as humans do,” he explained, “why do you ask?”

“I thought maybe you had a nightmare, or a bad experience from the emergency shut down,” Sam smiled slightly.

“A strange experience, not totally a bad one,” Optimus said as he carefully lowered himself down from his hood. Sam’s first instinct was to help him, but he forced himself to stay back he didn’t know if it was safe for him to touch the holoform. His concern and hesitation must have been in his eyes because Optimus walked over to him slowly and touched Sam’s check with his right hand, “Its ok now, Sam. I have adjusted the sensors and can handle the stimuli.”

Sam let out a cry and wrapped his arms around Optimus and held him tightly. “When you went down, I saw Egypt all over again,” Sam sobbed into Optimus’ shoulder, “It all flashed before my eyes and I thought I had lost you. Again.”

“Oh, Sam,” Optimus kissed the top of his head, “I am still here. Ratchet couldn’t understand why an emergency shut down during a testing session would have you so upset that is why he removed you from medical, but it only made your fears worse to not have updates, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, and I probably destroyed Ironhide and Will’s plans for the evening,” Sam muttered as his tears slowly stopped.

“Not really, Ironhide never had any intention of breaking Will in while they were in medical. Ratchet may secretly like to watch other partners interfacing but Ironhide will have none of that, which caused a little more friction long after you had gone to bed.”

“Ratchet does like to watch,” Sam said, “he mentioned it to me.”

“Well, I do hate to break it to him,” Optimus said, “I have absolutely no intention of sharing our first interface encounter with him. This is our first time together and it is special: it is ours.”

“Really?” Sam looked up at Optimus, a combination of confused and wonder as if the thought of not sharing their first time with Ratchet had never occurred to him to be an option.

“Of course, I am not sure what Ratchet told you about our relationships but our connection and your connection with him are two completely different connections and he has no right to require anything of our connection. He may have gotten comfortable with his rather unusual relationship with Wheeljack, but that does not mean we will indulge him. I have already had this conversation with him and he understands. Do not let him guilt you into feeling bad and if he tries to do that you need to let me know. We may not have our rules and obligations formalized yet, but I will not let him try to mastermind our relationship.”

“I don’t think he would do that,” Sam said although he felt guilty because he had told Ratchet he could watch.

“I know what he told you and that you agreed, but that is before we connected. I also have a say in the matter and I would prefer this.”

“Yeah,” Sam admitted, “so would I.”

“Good, I am glad.”

They relaxed in the silence of just holding each other now that this matter was settled, both putting Ratchet out of their minds for the time being. Sam felt safe and loved in the warm embrace of Optimus Prime, and it was a wonderful feeling. He wondered what it would feel like after sex when Optimus would hold him close and maybe whisper in his ear. He loved the sound of his voice and wondered what his voice sounded like when he overloaded; he couldn’t wait to find out. “Sam?” Optimus whispered in his ear.

“Yeah,” Sam nuzzled his chest.

“I have tentatively made plans with Ironhide and Will for this evening, they are showing a film at the drive in theater that looks interesting about World War II. I thought that you could have a picnic before the film starts and just relax this evening while Ratchet works on building in adjustments for sensor sensitivity into the program. Hopefully we will have a beta test for all the Autobots by the end of the week.”

“And then there will be no stopping Jazz, Bee or the Twins,” Sam groaned.

“They will be on a tight leash with their holoform,” he promised, “so do you like the sound of a night out?”

“I haven’t been to the movies since I went left to go to college,” Sam said, “I would love to see a movie with you.”

He lifted himself up on the balls of his feet so he could give Optimus a quick kiss. His lips were warm and soft and he made the cutest little meep sounding noise, which had to be a sound of surprise in Cybertronian. Sam blushed as broke the kiss and started back on his heels, and Optimus looked startled. Sam felt like a complete ass to touch Optimus without permission. He was probably still getting used to his holoforms feedback and after his bad experience last night. Sam opened his mouth to apologize but before he could say the words Optimus said, “Do that again.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, “it doesn’t appear you liked it.”

“I… don’t know what to make of it. Do it again?”

“Can you lean down a little bit?” Sam asked and Optimus complied, “thanks.” Sam took a deep breath in through his nose before lifting himself up on the balls of his feet again to kiss Optimus softly, mouth closed. Optimus did not respond, sending a cold sliver of fear through his heart as Sam broke the kiss. No, this couldn’t be happening. He wanted Optimus, cared for him so deeply and this kiss felt amazing… but it appeared that Optimus felt nothing. Sam started to pull away, but instead of letting him go, Optimus shifted and suddenly cradled the back of Sam’s head with one hand and raised his lowered face with the other. Before Sam could register what was happening Optimus captured his lips in a powerful, soul searing kiss that took his breath away. It may have started out closed mouth but it didn’t stay that way for long as Optimus teased Sam’s mouth opened and practically devoured him. Sam felt owned and possessed in a way he never had before, but at the same time he also felt treasured and loved. If this is how the leader of the Autobots kissed then how good was he at fucking? 

Optimus broke the kiss and Sam gasped to catch his breath, his arms were around Optimus’ neck, his feet firmly planted on the ground and the hand that had tipped his face upward was now firmly grabbing Sam’s ass, pressing Sam’s hardening cock into his thigh. “I understand the appeal of kissing now,” Optimus’ holoform grinned, his lips kiss-swollen and face flushed, Sam could hear the purring of his alt form’s engine. Sam loved the sound his engine made when he was happy.

“Do you?” Sam asked as he kissed down Optimus’ neck.

“Yes, very much so,” he said, “and I like what you are doing now, Sam.”

“So do I.”

“Humans have so many different ways of feeling good,” Optimus said, “no wonder you are all so tactile!”

Sam did not respond with words, but instead decided to kiss him again. The deep rumble that came from the holoform’s chest sounded like the sexy purr of the engine and Sam felt weak in the knees. Suddenly, Sam felt his back hit something hard and his legs were wrapped around Optimus’ waist, his cock now pressed against Optimus’ growing erection. He was pinned between the metal wall and Optimus’ solid body. Sam freed one hand and felt around the metal behind him, which only seemed to get Optimus’ more turned on, and realized after a few moments he was against the door of the cab. Optimus’ holoform was making out with Sam up against his alt form. Oh yeah, Optimus was a dirty old mech as well. Primus must really be smiling on him to have two such naughty lovers connected to him. 

Optimus broke the kiss, probably so Sam could breathe, and peppered his face and neck with kisses. “I want to mark you,” Optimus said, possessively, “I want the others to know you are taken.”

“Optimus,” Sam moaned.

“I will only mark you on the right side of your body,” Optimus said, “Ratchet can have your left. Say I can mark you, Sam!”

Sam offered Optimus the right side of his neck with a moan as he rubbed his ground his hard cock against Optimus’. Optimus kissed and sucked on a patch of skin right above where his shoulder and his neck met. If he was wearing a t-shirt others could see it but in a formal shirt it would be hidden from view, Optimus was always so considerate. Sam moaned, “Oh yeah, mark me, Optimus. I want the world to know I am blessed to be yours.”

Optimus cried out and pulled back from Sam’s neck and smiled softly, “There, you looked even more beautiful wearing my mark.”

“I am yours, Optimus, I won’t change my mind,” Sam shifted so he could run a hand through Optimus’ hair. He knew what had Optimus acting so strangely, so possessively. Ratchet said that he had been cruelly rejected by his potential interface partners in the past and the beginning of their connection wasn’t the most romantic, now that they could interface Optimus, who is always so confident, calm and soothing, was a total nervous wreck. He could see the fear deep in his eyes, “Optimus, I love you.”

Optimus blinked twice, confusion replaced the fear, “Sam?”

“I do,” Sam said, “I have loved you for a very long time, since the first battle with Megatron. I disobeyed your order to put the cube in your chest because I would rather have died at the hands of Megatron than to kill the most precious being in the entire world to me. I knew an honorable, strong, warrior king like you would never look twice at a guy like me so I did what everyone wanted to, I stayed and tried to make things work with Mikaela but the entire time we were making out on Bumblebee I was pretending it was you.”

A soft cooing sound came from the cab behind him as Optimus’ holoform was looking deep into his eyes so Sam just continued, “That is the reason I didn’t want to go with you to stop Megatron the second time. Being close to you was painful, but when I saw you die trying to save me, the chicken shit little bastard that I was, I would have given anything to save you. I prayed that Primus would take me instead and bring you back.”

“No, Sam,” Optimus’ voice quivered, “never pray for that.”

“When I died and was offered a way back to save you I swore that I would never leave your side again and I would dedicate the rest of my life to being useful to you and not be a burden. I love you, Optimus Prime, and I want to make love to you. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve a connection to you, but I will spend the rest of my life nurturing our connection and loving you.”

“I was going to wait,” Optimus said his voice rough with emotion, “for this evening to tell you about the second present I have for you, but I don’t think I can wait that long.”

Sam kissed him softly, “There cannot be anything more wonderful than to just spend time with you.”

Optimus leaned his forehead against Sam’s and said something in Cybertronian, which Sam didn’t understand. “Optimus?”

“I love you,” he said, “and I want you to take a drive with me.”

 

They drove in silence, as Optimus’ holoform sat in the driver’s seat, holding the steering wheel with one hand and Sam’s hand in the other. They were headed toward town but Optimus would not tell Sam where they were going as it would ruin the surprise. Instead of going into town, though, Optimus made the last left before town and turned on a dusty dirt road and they went probably another mile before pulling off into an abandoned trailer park. The conditions were filthy and junk was laying everywhere. Sam was afraid he might get tetanus if he stepped out of the cab, but then as Optimus stopped at the gates full of signs like “Do Not Enter”, “No Trespassing” and “Condemned” and suddenly the gates opened and Optimus pulled inside, the gates shutting behind them. As soon as the gates were shut, the filth and junk shimmered away to reveal a wonderfully landscaped, clean area with what appeared to be a rock garden in the middle. There were only two trailers here, one that was completed and the other was a work in progress but appeared to be almost done. “After you got ill after the stake out in Washington, I decided regular camping gear, even military grade, was not good enough for our human allies so Ironhide, Prowl and I got together to think of a solution and we came up with trailers, which are solar powered and recycle waste water, the sewage tanks would only need to be dumped twice a month with four to five people living there. It has heat, air conditioning and decent sleeping arrangements and kitchen.”

“That is so awesome!” Sam smiled.

“Now the first one is completed, but the second won’t be done for another three days as we have been a bit distracted,” Optimus leaned in and kissed Sam softly.

“I cannot say I am sorry,” Sam kissed Optimus back, “and the second one appears to be much larger than the first anyway.”

“Yes, the first one is designed for our guarded only,” Optimus said, “so the humans that do not feel comfortable with our presences would not have to interact with us while on a mission. Don’t worry, we have designed the ‘human only’ one to be much nicer so no one will be jealous.”

“I don’t care how nice the other one is,” Sam said kissed Optimus again, “I would rather have you than any physical comfort.”

“Would you like to go inside?” Optimus asked, almost shy all of a sudden but Sam didn’t think he could wait another minute, anyway, he wanted Optimus to realize how important all of him is to Sam. He wanted to put all of Optimus’ fears to be put to ease.

“In a moment,” Sam climbed on Optimus’ lap and molded his mouth against the holoform’s. He slowly pressed their groins together, his still half hard cock found Optimus’ also half hard cock and rubbed them together through both layers of demin. Optimus gasped in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam and held him tight. The kiss increased in intensity as both men grew harder and when the tightness in the jeans started to get uncomfortable, Optimus pulled back. “Sam, not here,” Optimus moaned, “not like this. It should be on a bed were we can spread out and have room to play and touch.”

“I know,” Sam agreed, “I want that to and I want to keep my promise, regardless of who is on top, I want to make you overload until you cannot overload anymore that is how much I love you, Optimus.”

“Then why are we still in the cab,” Optimus moaned.

“Because there is something I need to do first,” Sam kissed the Prime with a smile of his face, “can you make the steering wheel go away?”

“Yes, but why?”

“Because right now, before we consummate our relationship, I want to make this about you, my beloved, I want to taste you.”

Sam heard the sound of gears moving and when the sound stopped Sam slowly slipped down Optimus’ lap until he was kneeling on the floor mat between the might Prime’s legs. He cupped Optimus’ cock through his jeans before he started to work on the fastening of his jeans. It took him a few tries but he finally has the jeans open and grabbed the top of the jeans, “Lift your hips for me,” Sam requested quietly, “so I can get these off, you will feel better than they are off.”

Optimus carefully lifted his hips and Sam pulled down his jeans and his baby blue boxers down to his knees, freeing his eleven inch long cock. It was thick, uncut and probably one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. “You are beautiful,” Sam said in awe as his fingers played with the tip and very slowly mapped every inch of skin on his cock, “I cannot believe you are mine that this wonderful cock will be inside of me.”

Optimus sobbed, and Sam looked up to see tears leaking from the holoform’s eyes. Prime was afraid and all his many millienna of rejection and pain was coming to the surface. Sam pulled his right hand back and spit on it before wrapping it around Optimus’ massive shaft, slowly pumping his cock, his other hand went under Optimus’ shirts and tried to comfort him by rubbing his stomach, while Sam leaned down and began to lick his balls. Optimus’ speakers in the cab let out this sound that was a combination metallic squeal and animalist howl. It said a word in Cybertronian but Sam didn’t recognize it. He really needed to learn the language if he was in a relationship with two mechs. Sam continued to slowly lick his balls, making quite the show of it for the eagerly watching Prime, tears still steaming down his cheeks. It didn’t take long for the precum to pool at the top of Optimus’ cock and Sam pulled back, kissing the sac lovingly before slowly licking the precum from the head of Optimus’ cock, making sure to get his tongue in the slit before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently, still using his hands to pleasure the shaft. The only experience Sam had in blow jobs was what he did to Ratchet two nights ago and he felt self conscious that he wouldn’t be able to swallow all of Prime’s cock. He would have to practice and half wondered if Optimus would mind? 

Sam’s cock ached in his jeans, the too tight feeling started to become painful. He heard the sound of gears move again and suddenly he felt the button of his jeans come undone and the zipper lower slowly. 

Two shaky hands touched him, one grabbing his hair in a tight grip and the second just touching his face as if he was the most treasured being in the entire universe. He looked at Prime in the eyes, conveying what he couldn’t say since he had a half mouth full of cock and Optimus just sobbed again. Worried that he might have hurt his Prime, he carefully released his cock and slowed the movement of his hands to just petting motions. “Did I hurt you?” Sam asked, “is it too much stimuli?”

“No,” Optimus said his voice thick with emotion as Sam felt slightly cold metal touch his hips before pulling his pants down to mid thigh, finally allowing Sam’s cock the freedom it needed but still within the confines of his cotton boxers, “you are very generous with your attentions.”

“Is there anyone around?” Sam asked.

“What? Why are you asking?” 

“Just check for me, please, my love.”

Optimus took a few keep intakes through his cooling vents and closed his holoform’s eyes, as if such a simple scan took every ounce of focus that he had. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and said, “No, there is no one around for 5.67 miles.”

“Good,” Sam said, “because I want you to relax, Optimus, and let go. I may not be able to suck your cock whole yet, but I am willing to work on achieving that skill if you would let me practice on you. I want to hear you enjoy our interfacing, Optimus, I want you to get loud and teach me how to pleasure you. Tonight I want you to slip me into your berth and allow me to rub your true interface cable all over my body. I want to pleasure you in all your forms, I want to show you that I love all your forms.”

Sam leaned and placed a soft kiss on Optimus’ hip and he felt the hips jerk slightly. “Sam,” he moaned, “you don’t know what you are unleashing. Stop talking.”

“I am unleashing the love of my life,” Sam said, “I want all of you, not just the prim and proper Prime.”

A growl echoed through the cab as the holoform blurred around the edges, Optimus’ hoarse voice came from the speakers, “Suck me, Sam. Show me what else your mouth can give me besides your sweet words.”

Sam immediately obeyed and sucked on the head, slowly taking more into his mouth while his hands pumped his shift with vigor. “Oh, yeah,” the voice still coming from the speakers, “just a little bit harder, I know you can do it Sam. Yes!”

Optimus’s hips jerked slightly, fucking his mouth, but not enough where it gagged Sam. Sam’s hips moved of their own accord, fucking the air as precum leaked liberally from his cock. He was so turned on by this, by sucking Optimus’ cock that he could overload by the action alone, he was sure of it. He would have to test that theory later because Prime shifted his now bare leg (where did his jeans go?) so that it was against Sam’s cock. Oh my god, he was going to rub himself off on Optimus’ calf. “You are so good, sucking me with that dirty mouth of yours,” Optimus said, “on your knees before me. Never imagined it would feel this good.”

Sam sucked him harder, moaning his pleasure at the Prime’s words as gears grinding, fans working overtime, metallic squeals and hums of pure delight came from the tractor alt form. He wasn’t trying to be quiet anymore and Sam felt this overwhelming joy that he could give his normally reserved beloved Prime this, at least this one time. Sam lost all sense of self as he ground his cock into Optimus’ leg, it wouldn’t take long, Sam knew that he was going to cum and he did, filling his boxers as he gasped and sucked on Optimus as if it was the only thing grounding him and to be honest it might have been. “What?” Optimus cried, “feels so good… feedback… what is this…? Holy shit!”

Optimus screamed in pleasure in both his holoform and his tractor form loud enough for anyone within a mile distance to hear as he overloaded violently into Sam’s mouth, pulse after pulse of holo-cum filled Sam’s mouth and he swallowed as fast as he could. The taste was different that what he experienced with Ratchet, Optimus’ cum tasted sweet and salty, it was an addictive taste. He kept gently sucking on Optimus until the cum stopped, breathing through is nose, enjoying the smell of sex and that musk that could only be described as Optimus. When Prime finished, Sam pulled off and wiped his face with his hand, removing the cum that escaped and the spit. He was a dirty, filthy mess from sucking off his Prime but that didn’t matter. He still had Prime’s cock to clean, so he very carefully licked the very tip, his tongue delving into the slit to clean him thoroughly. All Sam could hear was the hum of fans and large intakes from air from the cooling vents and just as he finished the holoform shimmered from existence and he heard the telltale signs that Optimus was rebooting his system. Sam went back to the passenger seat and shook his head at the wet spot that covered his boxers. Sam leaned back in the chair and caught his breath, closing his eyes a few moments as Optimus started to come back online.

“You overloaded as well?” Optimus asked quietly, intrigued, through the speakers.

“You had me so turned on,” Sam said, “I get off on pleasuring you, I enjoy it so much and you were kind enough to give me something to rub against.”

“You were rubbing against my leg as if you were in heat,” Optimus said, “I had no idea I could have such an effect on anyone.”

“You have that effect on me,” Sam said.

“I will have to remember that,” Optimus laughed, “lets go inside and get you cleaned up.”

“You taste very good, by the way,” Sam said, “I think I have a new favorite treat.”

“Yes, well, hmmm,” Optimus sounded embarrassed, “I will do my best to accommodate you.”

The passengers side door opened and Optimus’ holoform stood there, completely dressed but his trucker’s hat was missing and his hair was a mess. He may have been dressed but his body looked like he had obviously just overloaded. Sam smiled as he quickly buttoned his jeans before letting Optimus help him down out of the cab, his legs were still a bit shaky. Optimus wrapped Sam in his arms and kissed him hard, it turned into another soul searing kiss and Sam was pressed up against the tractor again. Optimus only stopped so that Sam could breathe, “Thank you, Sam, I enjoyed that very much.”

“I am glad,” Sam smiled, “I meant what I said. I am attracted to all your forms and I want to please you in all of them.”

The tractor’s engine revved as the holoform groaned, “Are you trying to get me all worked up again? I would like to make it to at least inside the trailer before we start again.”

“I cannot help it,” Sam said, “it’s your fault if you weren’t so fucking amazing, sexy and so damn loveable. Primus, how I love you.”

+=+=+  
Ok, who wants to see them actually interface?


	2. Optimus Tests His Holoform (Sam/Ratchet/Optimus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is physical and emotionally exhausted after the events of "The Sex Talk (After the Fact)" and when Will gets called way from the Holoform testing, Sam and Ratchet decided to run a tactile test on Optimus. (Yes, I love writing Prime getting blow jobs.)

When Will had to leave, Ironhide left soon after, angry and frustrated that Will’s stupid supervisor had called him to deal with a group of drunken soldiers in town. Of course Ironhide was in the middle of Will jerking him off while tongue fucking his ass so that probably did not help his mood any. He went back to his quarters leaving Ratchet, Optimus and Sam alone in medical. Optimus had made some surprising choices with his holoform, and had decided to embrace his tractor alt form by making his holoform a trucker in his early forties. He was tanned and tall, around six feet, three inches with long muscular legs and a broad equally muscular chest. He didn’t look like a body builder, but someone who had worked hard all of his life. He had shoulder length, thick, shaggy black hair with dark blue highlights that was kept manageable under a red trucks cap. His eyes were a captivating electric blue and his face was framed by a five o’clock shadow. He wore dirty blue jeans tucked into worn brown work boots, and a soft Scottish plaid red flannel shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned just enough to show the hint of a white wife beater shirt underneath. When Ironhide and Will left he had taken off the boots and the flannel shirt and was sitting in the jeans and wife beater, the hat still on his head to keep his hair out of his eyes. All three of them sat quietly a few moments listening to Ironhide stomp down the hallway before Optimus sat up, “I guess I should be going as well. We can complete the tests tomorrow.”

“Actually there is a test we could do now that would help us get a head start on tomorrow,” Ratchet said.

“Oh?” Optimus asked.

“Let us move this to somewhere a little more comfortable since it is a tactile test,” Ratchet said as he motioned for them to move to his office. Sitting there was a worn, brown leather couch with very deep seats that looked like it belonged in one of the officer’s lounges. Ratchet sat down on the far left, “Come sit next to me, Optimus,” he patted the seat next to him twice. Optimus looked uncomfortable but Sam carefully put his hand in Optimus’ and whispered in his ear, “For me, please.”

“Only for you, my boy,” Optimus whispered back and Ratchet grinned, clearly not minding Optimus’ endearment. Optimus sat next to Ratchet, “Now Optimus try to relax. This isn’t going to hurt you.”

“You look tired,” Sam said as he removed the cap and ran his fingers through Optimus’ thick hair, “I know you have had a rough day and I want to make it up to you.”

Optimus made a noise deep in his chest, it almost sounded like a purr and it was very sexy. “Do you like it when Sam touches you, Optimus?” Ratchet whispered in his ear.

“Yes,” he moaned.

“Maybe you should lay down,” Sam said.

“I am too big for the sofa,” Optimus said, “I will push Ratchet off.”

“No you won’t,” Ratchet said, “put your legs up on the sofa and lean back against me.”

Optimus didn’t reply but Sam started to shift the tired holoform around like a rag doll and had his upper body leaning against Ratchet, his long legs taking up most of the sofa. “Relax,” Ratchet whispered into Optimus’ ear, “your boy wants to touch you.”

Sam ran his hands all over Optimus’ chest, pausing only to lightly pinch and caress his nipples, which had Optimus trembling in pleasure. He ran his hands down his strong legs, pausing to massage Optimus’ tired feet and ankles, to which is moaned and made absolutely naughty sounding noises in Cybertronian, which Ratchet smirked at. “Forgive me, Optimus,” Sam said, the vocal stimulation was too much for Sam to take, “I cannot wait any longer, I know you are too tired to interface, but I need to taste you.”

“Sam?” Optimus asked as Sam attacked the fastening of his jeans, he started to shift but Ratchet wrapped his arms around him, “Shhhh, Optimus let him.”

“But it’s too big,” Optimus tiredly fought against Ratchet’s hold, “he will…”

“He can take it,” Ratchet said, “he won’t reject you, he loves you, Optimus and isn’t he your good boy?”

“Yes, my very good boy,” Optimus agreed.

“And don’t good boys deserve a treat?”

“Yes,” he said, his eyes fixated on Sam’s face as he struggled with his pants.

“Then let him suck your cable and enjoy it,” Ratchet said as he overrode Optimus’ controls and made the jeans disappear, and Optimus’ hard cock went right into Sam’s waiting hands. He was huge as Ratchet had predicted, around eleven inches long and very thick. Sam’s mouth watered as he closely examined, touching Optimus’ cock carefully, “You are so beautiful, Optimus,” he sighed, “such a powerful cable and I cannot wait to have it in my access port.”

“Sam,” Optimus shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what was happening, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, “no one wants it, no one wants me, they only want the Prime and when the cable does not fit they leave me.”

“I won’t leave you,” Sam swore, “I love you, Optimus.”

“Oh, Optimus,” Ratchet moaned in his ear, “his access port was made for a large cable like yours, he was made for you and I. Primus designed him perfectly for us.”

While Ratchet had Optimus distracted with his words, Sam whirled the tip of his tongue around the tip of Optimus’ cable, causing him to cry out. “Sam, check my lab coat pocket for what you need,” Ratchet said as he just held Optimus close. Sam reached in and found a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. Sam grinned, strawberry was his favorite flavor and poured a liberally amount on Optimus’ cock. The cool lube causing him to moan. Sam used both hands to slick his cable, Sam knew there was no way he was going to be able to swallow Optimus whole, he didn’t have that much experience sucking cock so he would suck what he could and use his hands for the rest. He tightened his hand around Optimus’ cock as he moved up and down his shaft, Optimus’ hips jerked upward, Sam looked up and caught Ratchet’s smiling eyes. He mouthed to Sam, “He won’t last long.”

Sam smiled and slowly, making a show of it, knelt down next to the sofa. “Look at him, Optimus,” Ratchet said, “look at your boy as he sucks you off.”

Optimus’ eyes grew wide as Sam carefully wrapped his mouth around the head of Optimus’ cable and sucked gently, enjoying the taste of his precum as it mixed with the strawberry. He cried out in Cybertronian and Ratchet just held him close with one arm and pat his head with the other hand, “Shhhh, it’s ok. You aren’t hurting him, just look at that boy with your cable in his mouth. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful? Isn’t he just totally fuckable right now?”

Sam looked deep into Optimus’ eyes as he bobbed up and down his cable slowly, making needy sounds, wanting Optimus to know how much he was enjoying this, his hands worked him tight, pumping the base of his cock. Optimus cried out something in Cybertronian, but Sam knew that Optimus was close to overloading, he sucked him as hard as he could, and suddenly Optimus let loose this deep, broken cry as Sam’s mouth was flooded with stream after stream of cum, Sam swallowed as fast as he could, but he knew that some was leaking out of the side of his mouth. He pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and watched Optimus tremble from the aftershocks. As his body started to calm, Sam tenderly took Optimus’ cock in his hand and kissed the tip, using his tongue to clean the slit, which caused Optimus to mutter breathlessly in Cybertronian again. Ratchet just held him and smiled at Sam, “He says he loves you,” Ratchet said, “I am afraid his overload has caused him to forget how to speak English correctly. His higher functions will be back online in a few minutes.”

Optimus continued to talk and Ratchet laughed quietly, “He says he wants you to get undressed and lay on top of him and kiss him. He wonders what he tastes like since you seem to like it so much. Actually I am wondering what he tastes like as well,” Ratchet shifted, he grabbed Sam carefully and lifted him up and kissed him softly, licking his cum covered lips, “yes, he does taste good.”

Optimus complained and Ratchet immediately let him go as he carefully got up the sofa and Sam made sure Optimus was comfortable before the quickly removed his clothes and laid on top of Optimus, feeling the holoform grab his ass and shift his body so that he can kiss him, hard and deep. He pulled back so Sam could catch his breath and licked the cum from the side of his face. “My boy,” Optimus said, “my beautiful boy.”  
+=+  
Ok there needs to be sex the next morning. Think Prime will be well rested enough to take his boy?


End file.
